1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter device to reduce cigarette smoke, of the type which carries a lit cigarette therein, from which smoke may be inhaled, and then exhaled back into the device for containment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is considerable interest in reducing second hand cigarette smoke, i.e., the smoke exhaled by smokers into the air and to which others are exposed.
There is also interest by smokers in continuing to smoke, and to do so at any time and any location without impinging on the rights of others, and with improved protection from injury to the smoker and his surroundings from exposure to lit cigarettes.
Filters have been proposed which encapsulate a cigarette and purport to filter primary and second hand smoke, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,001, but such devices are bulky, complicated, expensive and impractible for mass production.
The filter device of the invention does not suffer from the problems of the prior art devices and provides positive advantages.